


What I Appear To Bee

by istillseethestars



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Confession, Accidental Plot, Animal Transformation, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Tommy, Bisexual Tubbo, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, Dream curses Tommy y'all, Dream has Admin Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Mean Slow Burn, Idiots in Love, L'manburg is gone, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is absolutely their dad, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Snowchester, Swearing, TOMMY IS A BEE, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're In Love Your Honor, Tommy is put in 'qUaRaNtInE', Tommy visits Dream for the last time but instead of being stuck with him he turns Tommy into a bee, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Is Bad At Feelings, TommyInnit swears a lot, Transformation, Tubbo has a bee sanctuary in Snowchester, Tubbo_ Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo_ is Bad at Feelings, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, he spends two weeks in tubbo's sanctuary, i can't write plot smh, it's mostly tommy but what else did you expect?, keyword: Attempt, no beta we die like l'manburg, no beta we die like wilbur, not me creating an original character that i project myself onto haha, seriously it's two am, seriously nobody except myself has read this, there's going to be at least 15 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillseethestars/pseuds/istillseethestars
Summary: "Turn him into a creature, the one he knows best,by the high of the hour, give him no rest.Be wary of your friendships, don't ruin your love,for in two weeks time this curse is undone."--- Or ---Tommy visits Dream one last time. Dream wants to have fun one last time.He turns Tommy into a fucking bee.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	What I Appear To Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, so if you see any errors let me know! If you like this, leave a comment! If you're a hater, say what you want, I'll probably just ignore you.

Tommy took a deep breath as he stepped onto the obsidian blocks. He turned and watched as the platform drifted back across the lava. Exhaling, he shifted to look at Dream. He was grinning. Sam had confiscated his mask when the SMP agreed to lock him in Pandora’s Vault, leaving his expressions vulnerable. Dream smiled at him. The netherite wall moved into the floor. “What brings you here, Toms?” he asked. Tommy scowled. “Don’t call me that, bastard,” Tommy snarled. “This is my last visit. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle seeing you again.”  
All Dream did was smile wider.  
“Is that so?”  
Tommy gulped. He never liked that voice. It was the one Dream used whenever he was up to no good. Tommy glared at him, on edge. “What are you up to this time, Dream?” he inquired.  
“You’re visiting for the last time.”  
“Are you fucking stupid? I said that less than five minutes ago-”  
“I want to have fun one last time.”  
Tommy froze. His instincts were telling him to run, to get as far away from Dream as possible. “Sam! Sam, I want to leave! NOW!” he shouted. Dream’s eyes turned wild as he cackled. “Tommy?” Sam’s voice rang out. Dream shook his head. “Not yet, not yet,” he murmured, still staring at Tommy. “Now, Sam! Please!” Tommy yelled, desperately wanting to get away from Dream. The man in question held out his hands, and his arms were enveloped in a green mist.  
_“Turn him into a creature, the one he knows best,_  
_by the high of the hour, give him no rest._  
_Be wary of your friendships, don’t ruin your love,_  
_for in two weeks time this curse is undone.”_  
The mist shot towards Tommy like an arrow, exploding into light as it hit his chest. All he could see was green, but he could feel something akin to a chill sliding over his skin. He felt it weave around his neck, eventually making its way up his face and slipping down his throat. It felt similar to eating a mint and chugging ice water.  
“Tommy!” a voice shouted.  
“Tommy!”  
The green disappeared. The black that replaced it was somehow comforting.

“Tommy! Tommy, wake up!”  
He groaned. Blinking his eyes open, Tommy stared up at the white ceiling. Then a person came into his vision. “Tommy! Thank goodness you’re awake. I was worried you wouldn’t get up!” a familiar voice said. Tommy sat up and looked into the eyes of Sam. “Where are we? What happened?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes. Sam laughed. “We’re in Church Prime. As for your second question, I should be asking you that.”  
“Oh. Uh, Dream said some weird spell?”  
“Okay. Do you remember what he said, exactly?”  
Tommy brought his hands into his lap. “The bitch said something about a creature I know? Turning me into one, I think. And there was something about the high of the hour and two weeks. That’s all I remember, though,” he shrugged. Sam had stiffened. Tommy tilted his head. “What is it? Don’t tell me you know shit, Sam.”  
“It’s 9:58.”  
“What does that have anything to do with it?”  
“The high of the hour, Tommy! When it’s 10:00, you’ll be turned into a creature for two weeks! Two weeks, Tommy!”  
“Oh. Oh, shit.”  
“‘Oh, shit’ is definitely adequate for your current situation.”

Tommy grumbled as Sam cradled him in his arms as he sped along the soul sand path to Snowchester. Sam came up with the plan that Tommy had to quarantine for an unspecified reason for two weeks. Nobody was to see him, so the location he would be staying at was kept secret.  
In reality, Sam was taking him to hide among Tubbo’s bees in Snowchester. Dream had turned him into a fucking bee! The thought made Tommy even more irritated. He vibrated with annoyance, causing Sam to chuckle. “Don’t worry. It’s only for two weeks, and you’ll still get to see Tubbo!” he said cheerfully. While the encouragement didn’t do too much, Tommy _was_ grateful that Sam wasn’t actually quarantining him alone.   
It was only a couple more moments before Sam stepped off the track. In the distance, Tommy could see the glass dome that encased the bee sanctuary. His wings fluttered. Sam jogged towards it, reaching it faster than Tommy thought he would. Then again, he was a third his normal size so everything was farther and larger. Sam opened the door to the bee enclosure and walked over to the hives, setting Tommy down inside of one.   
“Good luck,” he whispered. “I’ll come back for you in two weeks, alright?”  
“You better, bitch,” Tommy buzzed. Sam couldn’t understand him, but it seemed like he got the message. He let out a soft chuckle, gave Tommy a mock salute, and left quietly. Tommy watched the door shut behind him. As he shuffled towards the floor of the hive he had been placed in, another bee shifted. “Hello?” they asked, a feminine voice spoke groggily into the silence. Tommy froze as the bee got up and noticed him. She blinked, and then let out a soft squeal before pushing him outside the hive of sleeping bees. “Oh my gosh! A new bee!? We haven’t had one in ages!” she exclaimed. Tommy tried to look confident. “Really? I am pretty cool, so that’s another reason to get excited.”  
“I’m Dee. Do you already have a name, or has Tubbo not named you yet?”  
Tommy paused. “Uh, no, I just got here. Sam brought me,” he answered nervously. Dee buzzed happily. “I’m so excited! Tomorrow is Music Monday, and you’ll get a name!” Tommy grinned, or whatever the bee equivalent was. “I’ll have the coolest name, just you fucking wait!” Dee laughed. “You’re a lot like Tommy! He hasn’t stopped by in a while, but I’m sure he’d like you!” Tommy froze. Dee stopped. “Is there something wrong?” she asked, concerned. Tommy shook his head. “I’m just worried about where I’ll sleep and shit, that’s all,” he replied, playing it cool. Dee went back to being energetic. “You can sleep by me! Aw, I can tell we’re going to be great friends!”  
Tommy would never admit it out loud, but as he followed Dee back into the hive, he found himself agreeing with her.

**Author's Note:**

> me at two am be like: **tommy as a bee**


End file.
